pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flannery
"Welcome... No, wait. Puny Trainer, how good to see you've made it here! I have been entrusted with the... No, wait. I am Flannery, and I'm the Gym Leader here! Uh... Dare not underestimate me, though I have been Leader only a short time! With skills inherited from my grandfather, I shall, uh...demonstrate the hot moves we have honed on this land!" －Flannery in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. Flannery '(Japanese: 'アスナ Asuna) is the Gym Leader of Lavaridge Town in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. She had only recently become the town's Gym Leader at the time of the player's challenge and specializes in using -type Pokémon in her gym. She will award the trainers the Heat Badge and TM50 (Overheat) if they defeated her. Appearance Flannery has red eyes and red hair, styled to look like a volcanic eruption. She wears a black crop top with a flame design on it and baggy blue jeans. In the Manga Pokémon Adventures Manga Ruby and Sapphire Chapter She was challenged by Sapphire to a Gym Battle and lost. Afterwards, when all Gym Leaders had a meeting, they talked about which Team is good, Team Magma or Team Aqua. Though in the end, both Teams were causing mayhem in the entire region. In the anime Flannery made her debut appearance in Poetry Commotion! where she was training with her Slugma. She revealed that she was the new Lavaridge Town Gym Leader after her grandfather, Mr. Moore who retired to become a poet. As such she was shown to be inexperienced and relatively incapable, traits which caused her to forget to clean up the gym since the last challenger's match. In an effort to remove the wait needed for his next gym battle, Ash volunteers himself and his friends for cleaning duty. While cleaning, the group is helped by Jessie and James of Team Rocket who are disguised as construction workers as well as the former gym leader, Flannery's grandfather, who is disguised as a judge. Flannery's grandfather saved the day when Team Rocket attempted to steal Flannery's Torkoal. In the resulting battle, one of her Slugma evolved into a Magcargo. In the episode Going Going Yawn, Ash challenges Flannery to a Gym Battle. Using a team of Corphish, Treecko and Pikachu against Flannery's Slugma, Magcargo, and Torkoal, Ash wins the battle and receives his Heat Badge. Sprites Pokémon In Anime In Game Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Emerald Gym Battle First Rematch Second Rematch Third Rematch Fourth Rematch and Beyond Black 2 and White 2 ;Fire-type Tournament ;Hoenn Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament Gallery Voice Actresses * English: Lisa Ortiz * Japanese:Rio Natsuki Trivia *Though it has never been officially confirmed, Flannery's surname could possibly be Moore, since her grandfather's surname in the anime is Moore. *Flannery's name may be a play on either the word "flame" or the word "flare", since she is a fire-type trainer. *She is the only female Fire-type specialist (Flint, Blaine and Chili are males). *Strangely, when you battle Flannery in Emerald, her Pokémon are all females; but in all the rematches her Pokémon are all males. *In the anime, one of Flannery's Slugmas (Mag) evolves into a Magcargo. *In Black 2 & White 2, her battle sprite starts in the same position as Candice's. Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Fire Pokémon User Category:Emerald characters Category:Characters from Hoenn